Babby (PPG)
"Babby" is the second episode of the first season of Pandora Planet Gems, and the second episode overall. Synopsis Moonstone finds a gem creature and decides to keep it. Plot On Main Island, Moonstone was practicing his glaciokinesis. He levitated a huge chunk of water in the air, and by using patience, he turned the water into ice, then dropped it back into the ocean, creating a huge wave. In that wave, something flew out of here water and landed on Moonstone's face, stunning him and falling backward. M: Aah, god! (stumbles backward and falls) Oof! What the hell was that?! Moonstone looked at the creature. It had a gem embedded on the top of his head. It had a very small humanoid structure, white skin, four perfect limbs, and no eyes. Moonstone watched as the gem lept into the air and landed in the ocean, creating huge waves and ripples. Moonstone gazed at its graceful movements, went into the ocean, and picked it up. M: Okay, your coming with me. With the creature in its hands, Moonstone walked back to headquarters, where Sard warped back in from a 2-day expedition. He greeted Moonstone and noticed the creature, looking very confused. S: Hey Moonstone. (looks at gem creature) What is that thing? M: It's a gem creature I found in the ocean from glaciokinesis training. It can make pretty good waves and jump really high. Can I keep it? S: Hmm, quite impressive, BUT, I'd like to see what it can do. Train it and if it's good, it can be your mini-assistant. M: YAAASSSSSS!!!! You won't be disappointed! Over the next three months, Moonstone trained the gem to carry out orders and do normal Gem traits. However, there was a lot of ruckus going on, and there was a stretch between a few weeks where the creature would run loose in the HQ, refuse orders, and wouldn't stop jumping around. Finally, during the fourth month, Sard approved. S: Wow, Moonstone. I see you've taken your time with this, ummm, what do you call it? M: I call it Babby. S: Okay. Babby it is. Then a red light started to flash and an alarm went off. Amazonite jumped from the second floor down and smacked straight into the ground, seeming very distressed. Ignoring the pain, he quickly raced to the duo. A: Guys, it's an emergency! Gem mutants are invading North Island. Come on! M: Can Babby come? S: This is an emergency Moonstone! NO! Accepting Sard's demands, Moonstone placed Babby down on the ground, and the trio raced to the warp pad. For the next three minutes, Babby didn't do anything, until a few minutes later, when he started to feel immense pain in him. Then, something happened. Glowing circles appeared on his face, and turning them into eyes. He then saw a vision; Sard, Amazonite, and Moonstone getting beat up by the gems. Babby reacted fast, running to the ward pad and transporting himself to North Island. When he got there, he ducked on the ground as Amazonite was thrown across the lake into a stone cliff. The gem mutants were overpowering the trio. Babby then did something. He made the ground rumble: puddles started forming, and fissures opening. Then came out large amounts of water, aiming for the mutants, The sheer force of the water pierced through each one of them, instantly poofing them. The trio regained their strength and walked over to Babby. A: Wow. I haven't seen something like that in years! How exactly did it learn to do that?! M: Oh, it was just some training. (chuckles) S: That was amazing. You've prooved yourself capable of training that thing, Moonstone, so you can keep it. Moonstone looked down at Babby, and smiled. M: Welcome to the team. Features Characters * Sard (debut) * Amazonite * Moonstone * Babby (debut) Objects * N/A Locations * Main Island Headquarters * Main Island * North Island Trivia * Babby was supposed to talk in the seires, but Jekyll Junior decided to make him mute, adding suspense. Category:A to Z Category:Episodes Category:Jadad2131's Content Category:Pandora Planet Gems Episodes